LaRousse City Pokemon School
by Eevee011026
Summary: May, Dawn, Misty and Serena is starting a new school in LaRousse city. There they meet four boys and they don't seem to like them in the start at least.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon or the song that i used**

* * *

May, Dawn, Serena and Misty was on the way to their new school in LaRousse city.

When they got there they did go to their first lesson.

They got introduced to the rest of the class. And got their seats.

May sat next to a boy with green hair and eyes, and a smirk that she already couldn't stand. Dawn sat next to a boy with brown hair and black eyes, with a knowing smirk on his face. Serena sat next to a boy with black hair and brown eyes, smiling at her. Misty sat next to a boy with brown hair and black eyes, he smiled at her.

 _With May_

"Hello my name is Drew" the green haired boy greeted her "was it June?"

"My name is May" She snapped at him

"Calm down, can't you take a joke?" He asked

"No, not if you joke about my name and don't talk to me if you don't use my real name" She simply said

Then she just ignored him and turned her attention to the teacher instead.

 _With Dawn_

"Hey Dee Dee" The boy beside her greeted still smirking

"Kenny, don't call me that" Dawn snapped at him

"Sorry Dee Dee" He said still smirking

This time she sighed and ignored him

 _With Serena_

"Hello, my name is Ash" The boy greeted smiling

"Hey, nice to meet you Ash" She greeted

Then did they turn their attention to the teacher.

 _With Misty_

"Hey the name is Gary" He greeted smiling

"Nice to meet you Gary" Misty said

Turning her attention towards the teacher.

 _With the girls_

It was lunch and May were pretty upset after her meeting with Drew. Misty, Dawn and Serena looked at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"May what happened?" Dawn asked her friend with a concerned voice

"Drew happened" She said with a angry voice

"You mean the grasshead that sit beside you?" Misty asked

"Yes, the grasshead" May answered smiling at the nickname Misty came up with

"And what did he do?" Serena asked the now smiling brunette

"He called me June instead of May" She answered

"Oh, then we both have the same then" Dawn said

"What do you mean Dawn?" May asked

"Kenny called me a nickname from when we were younger" She answered

"Those jerks, they messed with the wrong girls" Misty growled

"Okay girls, lets calm down and forget that ever happend, for now at least" Serena said

"Okay" the other girls sighed and returned to their meals

 _With the boys_

Drew, Kenny, Ash and Gary ate their food watching the girls. Surprised to see May, Dawn and Misty so angry.

"What did you do to them?" Ash asked his friends

"I haven't done anything" Gary said

"I just called her a nickname from when we were younger" Kenny said

"I called her June" Drew said smirking at the memory

And on that the other boys just looked between him and May who ate her food.

"Why did you do that?" Gary asked his greenhaired friend

"Fun" He said

"Does her reaction look fun?" Kenny asked

"Dawn's reaction wasn't any better" Gary pointed out

"But why did Misty get angry?" Ash asked his friends

They were now wondering that too.

"Why don't we ask her?" Kenny said

"Good idea" The other boys agreed

They started to make their way towards the girls.

 _With the girls_

"Don't look now the grasshead and his friends are walking this way" Misty said

"WHAT!" The other girls exclaimed

But before they could say anything more the boys were already there

"Hello April" Drew said smirking

That was enough for Misty.

"Her name is May, if you missed that grasshead" She growled at him

The boys took a step back.

"Calm down your friend Dee Dee" Kenny said

This only resulted in that Serena got angry too.

"Her name is Dawn and you should know that since you already knew her" She growled at him

The boys gulped and just stood there staring at Misty and the now angry Serena.

"I think you should calm down" Gary said to Misty and Serena

"You don't have permission to tell us what to do" May growled at him

Now was Drew, Gary and Kenny a little scared

"I think we all should calm down" Ash tried

"Don't tell us what to do" Dawn growled at Ash

Now was the four boys a little afraid so they took their leave. Before they made the girls any angrier than they already were.

 _At class_

On the lesson was going to work in groups. May ended up working with Misty, Gary and Drew. Dawn ended up working with Serena, Ash and Kenny. And both groups was working in the same room. Drew and Gary didn't really work so May and Misty worked until Drew decided to say something that shouln't had been said.

"Is it difficult?" He asked smirking

May didin't respond

"Hello, i'm talking to you" He said

She ignored him again

"Maybe you should know if you worked" Misty said

"And if we don't want to work" Gary asked smirking

"We tell Soledad you didin't work" May said smirking and earned the effect she wanted. Drew and Gary just stared in disbelief at the girls.

"You wouldn't dare" Drew challenged

"We dare, want proof?" Misty asked smirking and returned to her current task

The boys just looked at each other and Drew took the paper from the girls.

"Hey" May and Misty said in unison

"Give it back" May demanded

"No, not a chance airhead you wanted us to help" Drew said smirking

"You could have asked if you wanted to look at the paper, you know. And we didin't ask for help. We told you to work" Misty said angry

May just kept silent and looked down. Misty calmed down for a second and looked at her friend. Dawn and Serena had noticed something was wrong when heard May demand Drew to give back the paper. And kept quiet after. They stood up and ignored Ash and Kenny. Walking over to May.

"May, is everything alright?" Serena asked getting even more concerned when she didin't respond

"May" Dawn said placing a on her shoulder

Suddenly May's shoulders started shaking a little. Then they realised that she was crying. And suddenly Misty stood up and hit Drew on top of his head

"Ouch, why did you do that for?" He asked but the girls were already leaving while comforting May.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked after them

"That's not your business" Serena growled

Suddenly Soledad was in the door

"What happened here?" She asked when she saw that May was crying

"Drew made May cry" Misty said with a clear hint of anger in her voice

"Hey, you hit him" Gary said

"AND HE DESERVED IT" Dawn screamed at Gary and it was like a volcano exploded behind her

"Okay, i think you should calm down Dee Dee" Kenny said a little scared

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" She screamed at him

"Okay i think we all should calm down and talk about this later" Soledad said

"Okay" Everybody except May said who was still crying

"I think you four should go to the principal and tell your side of the story" Soledad said and the girls nodded

"And what are we going to do?" Drew asked

"We are going back to the classroom and from now on Gary is sitting next to Drew. And Kenny is sitting next to Ash." Soledad said

The girls had already leaved the room and made their way to principal office.

 _With the girls_

The four girls walked down the hallway. May had stopped crying by now.

"That grasshead, next time i see him he is so done" Misty growled

"And not to mention Kenny" Dawn growled

They had arrived to the office now.

"Welcome in girls" They heard a voice said

They walked in and sat down

"So what happened?" He asked looking at May

"A guy called her airhead" Misty said with a hint of anger in her voice

"And different names like June instead of May. And another called Dawn an old nickname" Serena said

"Oh, i see so when started this?" The principal asked May and Dawn

"He called me different names from the start. But airhead just once and it was now" May said

"He has always called me that" Dawn said

"Did you tell them to stop calling you different names?" He asked further

"Yes, even Misty and Serena said or rather demanded them to stop" May said

"Okay so even your friends have told them" He said

"Yes, no one messes with my friends and get away with it" Misty said the others nodded in agreement

"That was proved when you hit Drew when he made May cry" Dawn pointed out

The principal now looked at the four girls infront of him

"So i think your teacher has switched seats now" He said

"Could we maybe get permission to work together we four only from now on?" Serena asked

"Of course" He answered

"Thanks" The four girls said in unison and leaved the office smiling

 _After school_

The girls were singing on their way home

 _(Misty)_

 _Hey look out world cause here i come_

 _(May)_

 _I'm burning brighter than the sun_

 _(Dawn)_

 _You put up walls but i can break em'_

 _(All)_

 _Break em'_

 _(Serena)_

 _Fear is not a road block in my way_

 _(All)_

 _Don't care what the haters say they don't scare me i'm not shakin shakin_

 _(May)_

 _And if you think i'm gonna quit go and cross it of your list_

 _(Dawn)_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_

 _(All)_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

What they didin't know was that four boys had heard them and was now blocking their way. One with green hair, one with black hair and two with brown hair.

"Nice song" Drew said

"Thank you and if you excuse us" May said trying to go trough

"You're welcome and i don't think so" He said smirking blocking May's path

"Oh, okay in that case" Dawn said looking at Serena who nodded in response

"Misty could you help us out here?" Serena asked smirking and so did the other girls

"No problem" Misty said grabbing her mallet and hit each boy one time exept for Kenny she hit two times

"OUCH" The boys said in unison

"Why did you hit me two times?" Kenny asked

"Because you don't stop calling me that stupid nickname" Dawn said

"Learn from this because Misty always has her mallet with her" May said smirking

The four boys gulped and walked off. When they was gone the four girls burst out into laugher.

"Did you see the look on their faces" Serena laughed

"Yes, it was priceless" May laughed

And laughing they made their way home

 _At May's house_

The girls were still laughing when they came home. May's parentts and brother looked confused at the four best friends.

"May, what's so funny?" Max asked his sister

"The grasshead and his friends looked so funny" Misty answered finally controlling her laugher

"Yeah, that's what you for messing with me and my friends" Dawn said

"Yeah, i think they going to think twice before they talk to ous from now on" May said

Her family just stared shocked at the four girls

"May, what did you do?" Her mom Caroline asked

"You what did Misty do" Serena said

"Who cares who it was! What did you do?" Max asked

"Drew, Kenny and their two friends though they could call me different months and Dawn an old nickname and get away with it" May said

"May the grasshead made you cry" Dawn said in a matter of fact tone

"What did he do" Max growled

"Are you serious?" Norman asked his daughter

"Yes" She said shivering at the memory

"I think we are going to do some training" Serena said

"Yes, we have battle class tomorrow" Misty said

"And if i battle the grasshead i must be ready" May said

 _Next day at the battle class_

May battled Drew in her first battle and it happened to be double battles.

"Choose your pokemon" Soledad said

"Blaziken and Glaceon take the stage" May said throwing two pokeballs in the air

"Flygon and Absol let's go" Drew said and did the same as May

The pokemon appeared on the battlefield. Absol seemed to blush a little but it didin't go unnoticed by May and her friends they knew what was going on.

"Let the battle begin" Soledad said

"Absol use iron tail on Glaceon and Flygon use Dragon breath on Blaziken" Drew said but Absol didin't move. Everybody execpt May, Dawn, Misty and Serena looked shocked. Drew's pokemon always listened to him.

"Glaceon protect Blaziken with mirror coat and Blaziken use sky uppercut on Absol" May said to her pokemon and Glaceon jumped in front of Blaziken and started to glow as the dragon breath hit and sended it back to Flygon with doubled power. And Blaziken jumped and hit Absol with a full power sky uppercut. Since both moves was super effective on both respective pokemon and had so much power it was a quick battle.

"Absol and Flygon is unable to battle that means the winner is May" Soledad said surprised of how good May was at battling.

The following battles was Dawn vs Kenny, Serena vs Ash and Misty vs Gary was over pretty quick too. Everybody just looked at the four girls that were now hugging each other. Their pokemon didin't take any damaged in the battles at all. But Drew was most shocked that Absol didn't do as he told it. It had never happended before. (Dawn used Togekiss and Piplup and Kenny used Breloom and Empoleon. Serena used Braixen and Pancham and Ash used Flecthinder and Bulbasaur. Misty used Gyardos and Corsola and Gary used Electravire and Umbreon)

 _After school_

The boys approched the girls carefully.

"Do you know what happened to Absol?" Drew asked them crossing his arms over his chest

"Absol couldn't hurt Glaceon" Serena simply said

"We noticed that, but why?" Ash asked the other boys nodded in agreement

The girls sighed

"Didn't you noticed that Absol blushed when it saw Glaceon?" May asked

"No" The boys said in unison

"There you go, now you know the answer" Dawn said but sighed when she saw that they looked as clueless as before

"You know they doesn't get those things" A voice said and a girl with green hair and blue eyes stepped forward

"Who are you?" May asked

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rose" She said

"Nice to meet you i'm May and this is Dawn, Serena and Misty" May said introducing herself and her friends

"Hey, Rose what did you mean with that your brother and his friends didin't understand what we meant" Dawn asked

"Oh, they don't get those things" Rose answered smirking at the four boys

"Hey, we understand what they meant Rose" Drew said a little upset

"Then tell me what they meant" She said smirking

"They meant that.." Drew started but realized that he didin't know what they meant

"Meant what?" Rose said again

He kept quiet this time

"Like i said you don't get it i should know that since i'm older than you" She smirked

"We are twins" He said getting irritated

"Are you twins?" May asked

"Yes, January we are" Drew said rolling his eyes

But before anybody could say anything else Dawn suddenly got very angry

"HER NAME IS MAY, IN CASE YOU FORGOT THAT GRASSHEAD" She screamed at a now terrified Drew. Who also got death glares by Misty and Serena.

"Misty" May said looking at her friend who nodded in understanding

"Already on the task" She said grabbing her mallet and whacked Drew

Suddenly Rose started laughing

"What is it now Rose?" Gary asked

"Your faces and the fact that a girl just hit Drew" She managed to say  
"It's nothing compared to yesterday" May said giggling

"So wanna hang out?" Rose asked smiling

"Sure, but why?" Misty asked

"Because nobody has ever had that effect on them and absolutley not on Gary and Drew" She said

"Oh, you mean grasshead" Dawn said smirking

"Hey, my name is Drew" Drew said starting to get angry

"And? I can't see that you call me my name so..." May started

"We stick with grasshead" Serena ended and the five girls started to go. Leaving three confused boys and one angry

"COME ON DEE DEE" Kenny shouted after them smirking

"Why did you…" Ash asked but was cut off

"Just wait and see" Kenny said still smirking

A bit farther from there Dawn was about to make her over and slap Kenny. But her friends stopped her.

"Dawn it's not worth it" May said but changed her mind when she saw the boys smirk

"How dare they smirk when we try to help them" Misty said

"I got an idea" Dawn said smiling a little evil

"What?" The others asked

"Come on lets give them a poffin each and send out Pachirisu" Dawn said smirking evily

"I know what you're thinking" May said smirking

"Let's do it then" Serena said

The boys just stood there smirking when the four girls made their way to them.

"Here" They said and gave each boy a poffin and made their way back home.

"What is these for?" Gary asked

Then they saw Pachirisu make way to them

"You want these?" Drew asked smirking when he realized that it's trainer was one of the girls

"Sorry we can't give them to you" Gary said smirking

And then the pokemon used discharge at them in anger

"Okay we give them to you" Ash said

When they had given the pokemon the poffins to Pachirisu they saw the girls laughing like it was no tomorrow.

"Pachirisu" Dawn called and the pokemon ran back to it's trainer.

Now neither Drew or Gary could take it anymore and made their way to laughing girls while Ash and Kenny stood in the same place and just watched.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" They shouted

"BECAUSE YOU CALLED DAWN THAT STUPID NICKNAME AND SMIRKED WHEN TRIED TO STOP FROM ATTACKING KENNY" May and Misty screamed back

"BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SEND PACHIRISU TO USE DISCHARGE ON US" They shouted back

"YOU MADE IT YOUR SELF, IF JUST HAD GAVE IT THE POFFINS FROM THE START IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED" They shouted back while Serena, Dawn and

Rose just stood there and watched

"YOU MUST HAVE PLANNED IT SINCE YOU GAVE US THE POFFINS" Drew and Gary screamed again

"WE NEVER THOUGT YOU COULD BE SO HEARTLESS OR WAS IT BECAUSE IT WAS ONE OF US WAS THE TRAINER?" May and Misty screamed

"MAYBE THAT OR WE JUST DON'T WANTED TOO" They shouted back

While May and Misty screamed at Drew and Gary and the other way around. May's dad Norman and her brother Max came to see what took the girls so long. And just looked shocked on the normal sweet and kind May that was now screaming at the two boys with Misty.

"What happened here?" Norman asked stunned by his daughter behavior

Serena and Dawn told him what happened until now. Suddenly they heard two boys scream like something hit them. When looked they saw Misty pound Gary with her mallet and

May hitting Drew on his head.

"May, Misty i think it's enough now" Norman said and the girls stopped in their actions.

"Dad!" May said very surprised

"Hey May, Misty" He said nodding

"What are you doing here?" May asked

"Looking why you took so long time" He said

"Oh" Both May and Misty said

"But i understand why. And i know what happened before" He said

"Wait are your dad the Petalburg gym leader, June?" Drew asked

"Yes obviously he is grasshead and my name is May" May answered

Then Max stepped forward looking at Drew

"So this is the grasshead you talked about yesterday" He said

"Yes Max it's him" May said and started to walk away with her friends still angry.

 _At Drew's house_

Drew and his friends was in his room. Drew and Gary was angry. Ash and Kenny still shocked by May's and Misty's temper and by who May's dad was.

"This is ridiculous" Gary said

"I know what you mean" Drew said

Ash and Kenny just looked clueless

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked

"We are talking about how two girls nearly beat us up" Drew said

"You should be thankful May's dad helped you out back there" Kenny stated

"Kenny got a point there" Gary said

Drew nodded in agreement.

"We maybe should apologize to them" Ash said Kenny nodded. Drew and Gary just looked like it was the worst idea ever.

"I think they should apologize to us first." Drew said and Gary nodded.

"But if we say it first they maybe say sorry to us" Kenny said

"Okay then" Drew and Gary said.

"But when?" Drew asked

"At the prom" Ash said

"WHAT!" The others exclaimed

"That's gonna be hard" Kenny said

"Wait i got an idea" Drew said and told his friends the idea

"It might work" Gary said

 _At May's house_

The girls was in May's room talking about the upcoming prom.

"We should buy new dresses" Dawn exclaimed

"Yes we do it tomorrow" Rose said

"Then it said we are shopping tomorrow" May said smiling

Rose looked at the clock.

"I think i have to go now" Rose said

"Okay see you tomorrow then" Serena said

"Yes since it's school tomorrow" Misty said

"You can eat lunch with me and my friend tomorrow" Rose said standing up

"Okay" Dawn said

"See ya" Rose said and leaved

 _At Drew's house_

Rose walked in and was met by Drew and his friends

"Want something?" She asked since she knew that her brother never bother to met her when she came home if he didn't want something.

"Could you help us with something?" Gary asked

"What and when?" She said crossing her arms over her chest looking at Drew

"Apologize May, Dawn, Serena and Misty" Drew said

"Why do you need my help. You could just do it in school tomorrow" She said

"But we are going to do it at the prom" Ash said smiling

"What!" She exclaimed

"We reacted the same when he first said it" Kenny said

"Why the prom?" She asked

"Because we have a plan how we're going to do it" Drew stated

"And say that you like them" She said smirking at the four boys who now blushed

"We do not like them" They said in unison the blush fading away

"I know you do like them just admit it. I won't tell them" She said

"Okay i like Dee Dee a little bit" Kenny said

"And i like June a little bit" Drew said

"And i like Serena a little" Ash said

"And i like the red-head" Gary said since they all knew that Rose wouln't let them go until they said it

"Okay first is that it's not Dee Dee it's Dawn. Second it's May not June. Third it's not red-head it's Misty" She said

The boys sighed

"And i will help you if you say it to them" She ended

"Okay" Drew said

"And i'm going to the mall after school tomorrow with the girls and you are going to help us with the bags" She said

"WHAT!" The four boys exclaimed

"That or i don't help you" She said knowing would give in

"Okay, but only because we need your help" Gary said since he knew it was no idea to argue about it

"Hey, i never said i would do it" Drew exclaimed

"Okay then i only help Gary, Ash and Kenny" Rose said smirking

"Okay" Drew sighed

"Okay we're going to meet May, Dawn, Misty and Serena in the mall tomorrow after school" She said

"Wait why not Zoey?" Ash asked

"We're going to ask her tomorrow" she said

"Okay" The four boys sighed and made their way up to Drew's room again

 _Next day at school_

May, Dawn, Misty and Serena sat with Rose and her friend Zoey at lunch.

"So Zoey do you wanna shop with us after school today?" Rose asked her friend

"Sure why not." Zoey said

"Thanks Zoey and that means i get to torture my brother and his friends even more" Rose said smiling

She got a confused look by Zoey, but Zoey soon understood what her friend meant

"And i get to know you four better too" Zoey said turning to look at May, Dawn, Serena and Misty smiling

"Let me guess you're impressed by how we can scare grasshead and his friends" Misty said and Zoey nodded.

"I don't understand we just showed that you not messing with us that's all" Dawn said

"That's the thing i mean Drew and his friends got a lot of fangirls since they are the most popluar boys at the school, after all and no one ever mess with them" Zoey said

"And the only reason we don't get death glares by them when we're around them is because i'm Drew's sister and Zoey because Drew and the other boys see her as a friend" Rose said

"Well, i think you forgot that four of them doesn't care" Zoey said

"You mean Brianna, Ursula, Melody and Molly" Rose sighed

"Who are they?" Serena asked

"Those girls" Zoey said pointing towards a table with four girls.

"Why don't they care?" May asked

"They are Drew and his friends biggest fangirls" Rose sighed

"And they got a big crush on each of the boys" Zoey said

"And Rose should be able to hang out with her brother and his friends without getting glares by them" Dawn said

"They don't own them or something" May said

"You're right about that" Zoey said nodding

 _After school on the mall_

Drew, Gary, Kenny and Ash was carrying bags for the girls

"Are you done soon?" Kenny asked because he was starting to get tired

"Yeah how much do you need? You're just shopping new dresses to the prom" Drew stated earning a glare from Dawn

"Just buying new dresses?" She asked annoyed

"Yes i think he said that" Gary said

"You know we must by new shoes and jewelry too" May said

"And to answer your question we're done now" Misty said

And they started to leave the mall. When they arrived to May's house the girls took their bags. And said good bye to their friends and went into the house.

 _Inside the house_

The girls were greeted by Max

"May, why did Drew and his friends carry your bags?" He asked

"Rose made them help us at mall" May said

"Why?" Max asked further

"We don't know, but she did say that it was in exchange for something she was going to help them with" Misty said

"Okay" Max said when May's mom Caroline came to greet the girls

"How was the shopping trip?" She asked

"Good, we got really beautiful dresses" Dawn exclaimed

"And i guess your boyfriends helped you carry the bags" Caroline said smiling slyly

"WHAT!" The four friends exclaimed

"We would never date one of those jerks" Serena exclaimed her friends nodded

"Okay" Caroline said

Then Norman came into the room

"Why did you scream?" He asked his daughter and her friends

"Nothing" They said unison running to their rooms

 _Next day on the battlefield_

May and Dawn were training a combo move they called flame-ice with Cyndaquil and Glaceon

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel" Dawn said

"Glaceon use ice shard" May said

The two pokemon did as they were told.

"It never works" May sighed

"Aw, come on you should stop training and start so we can get ready for the prom" Serena said

"Yeah, i guess you're right" May said

"Come on lets go then" Dawn said returning Cyndaquil

"I'm coming" May said returning Glaceon running after Dawn and Serena. When they got up to Dawn's room Misty as already waiting there.

"Tried to get flame-ice right again?" She asked

"Yeah" Dawn said. Even if they were just friends they acted and knew each other like sisters.

They started to get ready for the prom by put on make-up then the dresses. They ended by fixing their hair and putting on the accerories. When they were done they leaved for the prom.

 _At the prom_

When they got there they made their way to the stage waiting for the princeple to say that they were going to sing. Infront of the whole school.

"Now our newest students are going to sing ugly heart" The principle said

The girls walked up on the stage. And started singing 'nothing's gonna stop me now' by Olivia holt

 _(Misty)_

 _Hey look out world cause here i come_

 _(May)_

 _I'm burning brighter than the sun_

 _(Dawn)_

 _You put up walls but i can break em'_

 _(All)_

 _Break em'_

 _(Serena)_

 _Fear is not a road block in my way_

 _(All)_

 _Don't care what the haters say they don't scare me i'm not shakin shakin_

 _(May)_

 _And if you think i'm gonna quit go and cross it of your list_

 _(Dawn)_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_

 _(All)_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _I'm never comin' of this cloud_

 _So move over, move over, move over_

 _(May and Misty)_

 _You don't wana mess with me_

 _(Serena and Dawn)_

 _I know who i'm meant to be_

 _(All)_

 _Never gonna slow me down_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _(May and Dawn)_

 _I'm moving faster than you think_

 _(Misty and Serena)_

 _You might miss me if you blink_

 _(May and Dawn)_

 _Everyday i'm getting stronger_

 _(Misty and Serena)_

 _Stronger_

 _(All)_

 _But i was born to break the rules_

 _So that's just what i'm gonna do_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _I'm never comin' off this cloud_

 _So move over, move over, move over_

 _(Dawn and Serena)_

 _You don't wanna mess with me_

 _(May and Misty)_

 _I know who meant to be_

 _(All)_

 _Never gonna slow me now_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _(May and Misty)_

 _And if you think that i'm gonna quit_

 _(Serena and Dawn)_

 _Go and cross it off you list_

 _(All)_

 _Hey look out world cause here i come_

 _I'm burning brighter than the sun_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _I'm never comin' off this cloud_

 _So move over, move over, move over_

 _You don't wanna mess with me_

 _I know who meant to be_

 _Never gonna slow me now_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me_

 _Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

And they ended the song and bowed. The rest of the students and all the teachers gave them a big applause. And the girls walked of the stage.

After a while of saying no to offers to dance Rose came up to them.

"May, Drew want meet you in the school garden. Dawn, Kenny wanna meet you outside the battle class. Serena, Ash wanna meet you outside the school libary. And Misty, Gary wanna meet you outside the cafeteria" Rose said

"Why?" They asked

"I don't know, but they said something about a apologize" She said

"If that's the case then we going to meet them right away" May said and started going towards the garden. Dawn headed towards the battle class. Serena walked towards the library. And Misty headed towards the cafeteria.

 _With Dawn_

Dawn saw Kenny standing there waiting for her

"Hey Kenny" Dawn said

"Hey Dawn" He greeted

"You didn't call me…" She started

"Dee Dee, i know" Kenny ended

"Why?" She asked

"Because i wanted to apologize and say that i think you look beautiful tonight" He said blushing

"Did you just say that i looked beautiful" Dawn said shocked

"Yeah, and before you ask it's because i love you Dawn" He said and now his face looked like a tomato berry. He was shocked when he felt somone hug him.

"I love you too Kenny" Dawn said while Kenny smiled and returned the hug.

 _With Serena_

Serena saw Ash waiting for her

"Hey Ash" She said

"Hey Serena" He said smiling

"What did you want?" She asked

"I wanted to apologize and say that i love you Serena" He said

"I love you too Ash" Serena said and gave him kissed him on the cheek

Ash hugged her and she hugged him back.

 _With Misty_

Misty saw Gary stand waiting for her

"Hey Gary" She said

"Hey Misty, i just wanted to apologize for that i screamed at you that day. It's just that no girl never done something like that before. I guess i was suprised by your actions" He said

"We understood that" Misty said

"And i wanted to say that i love you" He said stepping forward hugging Misty who hugged him back much to his suprise.

"I love you too Gary" She said

Gary pulled away and kissed her.

 _With May_

May found Drew standing waiting for her

"Hello grasshead" She said smirking

"Hey there to May" He said and then it was his time to smirk when he saw, how May reacted to that he acutally called her her real name.

"Did you just call me my real name?" She asked shocked

"Yeah i did June" He said

"I thought you wanted to say something important but it doesen't seems like that" She said turning to walk away. But before she could even take step she felt something around her wrist. Then she realized that it was Drew who stopped her. She started to struggle to get out of his grip. But that only resulted in that he tightend his grip around her wrist.

"I acutally got something important to say. I apologize for what i done to you" He said and this made May stop struggling.

"Did you just apologize?" She asked

"Yes, and if you didin't sing i wouln't have regonized you" He said pulling her into a hug.

"In what way?" She asked

"I shouln't have regonized you because don't look like the May i know. You look more beautiful than any girl i ever seen" He said

"What did you just say?" She asked

"That you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. And i say that because i love you" He said and felt May hug him back. And give him a kiss on the cheek

"Good, because i love you too" She said smiling

Drew responded by kissing her.

 _After the prom_

The boys walked the girls home.

"So how long have you felt like this?" The girls asked in unison

"Since we first saw you" They answered

"Good to know" Serena said smiling

By now they had arrived to May's house

"See you tomorrow then?" May asked

"Yes, good night" Drew said hugging May. The others did the same. Then the girls walked inside the house.

 _Inside the house_

They were met by Max again

"Why did you hug the boys?" He asked

"Because we wanted" May said

"I thought you hated them" Max said

"And they have apologized" Dawn said and with they went up to Dawn's room getting ready for bed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Misty asked

"It's me" They heard Carolines voice and they opended the door

"What is it mom?" May asked

"I just thought we could have a little girl talk" She said closing the door behind her for privacy

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Misty asked already knowing

"The boys you hugged some minuties ago" Caroline answered

"Oh" The four girls said

"So what about that?" Dawn asked nervously

"I just thought you didn't date them" Caroline said

"That was before tonight" May stated

"So what happend?" Her mother asked

And each girl told their story

"So that's what happened" Caroline said

 _With the boys_

They was by now on Drew's room talking when someone knocked on the door.

They ignored it and just kept talking. When they heard that the person was starting to bang harder

"Drew you grasshead open the door!" They heard a Rose growl

"Okay" Drew sighed and openend the door

"Thank you" Rose said

"What do you want?" Gary asked walking up beside Drew

"And why did you call me grasshead?" Drew asked

"I wanna talk and i called you that to get you to listen" Rose answered

"About what?" Drew sighed not really wanting to talk to her right now

"I just wanted to say that you, maybe must confront your biggest fangirls tomorrow" Rose said

"Why that?" Ash asked confused

"I have to ask a thing. How do think Brianna, Molly, Ursula and Melody going to treat May, Misty, Dawn and Serena tomorrow? I mean i can't even hang out with you without getting a death glare by them" Rose said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh, i didin't think of that" Gary said

"And why do they care?" Drew asked

"They got a hugh crush on each of you" Rose said

"I think they can handle that" Kenny said

"Yeah, with what they can do no doubt" Drew said

"You don't get it" Rose said

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"Have you heard that words hurt more than a punch?" Rose asked

"Yes, why?" Ash asked

"They gonna hurt them with words" Rose said

"Then we just have to tell them that we love May, Misty, Dawn and Serena not them" Drew said

"And they have to accept that" Gary said and Rose walked away sighing. Knowing it was no idea trying to convince them.

 _Next day_

May, Misty, Dawn and Serena stood and waited for the boys. When they felt someone hug them from behind.

"Ahh" They said and jumped in suprise

"Calm down" They heard Gary say

"It's just us" They heard Drew say and they felt them pull away.

The girls turned around and saw their boyfriends smiling.

"You surprised us" They said in unison and hugged the boys

"Lets go or we will be late" Dawn said and the girls started to go with the boys following

 _At lunch_

The girls ate with the boys. When four girls came up to them.

"Hey Drew" One of the girls said

"Hey Gary" Another said

"Hey Kenny" The third said

"Hey Ash" The the last one said

May, Misty, Dawn and Serena looked at their boyfriends who gave them a look that said 'ignore them'.

"Exuce me" Misty said

"Yes" One of them said

"You could at least say hello everybody on the table" Misty said

"And you are?" The girl said

"Misty" Misty answered

"Oh, i'm Molly" The girls answered and while they had talked May, Dawn and Serena had just looked at the other three girls.

"Nice to meet you Molly" Misty said

"And what's your friends names?" Molly asked

"May, Dawn and Serena. And yours?" Misty asked already knowing

"Brianna, Ursula and Melody" Molly answered

"Well nice to meet you Molly. But i just remebered that we had something inportant to do" Misty said and gave a sign to May, Dawn and Serena that it was time to go and they nodded

"Well see you another time" Molly said when May, Misty, Dawn and Serena took their leave.

"Now when i think about we must go too" Drew said and he, Gary, Kenny and Ash started to leave.

"Why must they always have to go when we want something?" Ursula asked

"I think they like those new girls" Brianna said

"Yeah, or they are already dating since they let sit with them" Melody said

"I think you right about that" Molly said

 _With the girls_

They had walked to the school garden.

"Why didin't they tell them to leave?" Dawn asked a little angry while petting her Pachirisu

"I'm with Dawn" May said petting Glaceon

"Yeah, i wonder that too" Serena said grooming Braixen's tail

"Yeah we could always ask the boys later" Misty said and her friends nodded while returning their pokemon

"Ask us what?" They heard Ash ask they turned around saw their boyfriends walking towards them

"Why you didin't said to Melody and her friends to leave" Serena said

"You got jealous?" Drew asked May smirking

"What would you be if a another boy came up to me and said hello to me but ignored you?" May asked turning around so her back faced Drew

"Okay, you got me" Drew said hugging her from behind the second time that day

"Haven't i told you to not do so?" May asked

"No, you haven't" Drew said and let go of May

"We should go or we be late" May said turning to her friends who had talked to their boyfriends too.

"Good idea May" Misty said and the four girls started to walk towards the battle class. With boys coming after.

 _At the battle class_

May, Misty, Dawn and Serena talked to Rose and Zoey what happend eariler. When Brianna, Molly, Ursula and Melody walked up to them.

"Hello Misty" Molly said

"Hey Molly" Misty said

"We just wanted to tell you to stay away from Drew, Gary, Kenny and Ash" Brianna "Why would i stay away from Drew?" May asked getting angry

"Because he is mine" Brianna said

"He doesn't belong to anyone!" May growled

"May is right" Dawn growled walking up beside May

"Who says that?" Ursula asked walking up beside Brianna

But before someone could say anything more Soledad said that the lesson started and that it today was tag battles. And that the first battle was May and Dawn vs Brianna and Ursula.

"So funny" Ursula said while they made their way towards the battlefield

"Let battle begin" Soledad said

"Flygon come on" Brianna said throwing a pokeball in the air

"Gabite" Ursula said

"Glaceon, take the stage" May said

"Cyndaquil, spotlight" Dawn said

And four pokemon appeared on the battlefield

"Gabite use dragon claw on that Cyndaquil" Ursula said

"Flydon use dragon breath on Glaceon" Brianna said

May looked on Dawn who nodded

"Dodge" They said in unison and Glaceon and Cyndaquil dodged and Gabite returned to it's place beside Flygon

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel" Dawn said

"Glaceon use ice shard" May said

May, Dawn, Misty and Serena held their breath. But breath out as the combo worked and May and Dawn did a high five while Serena and Misty jumped out of joy and hugged each other.

"Now Cyndaquil go" Dawn said

"What's that?" Brianna and Ursula said in unison while everybody else execpt Misty and Serena looked on shocked and speechless.

"We actually managed to do a flame ice" May exclaimed happy hugging Dawn who hugged her back. They saw Flygon and Gabite get hit by the attack.

"Flygon and Gabite is unable to battle that means that the winners is May and Dawn" Soledad said

May and Dawn hugged their pokemon saying thanks for a amazing job and returned them. They walked up to Serena and Misty who hugged them.

"You did it" Serena said

"I guess all training really payed of" Misty said and they turned around to that the boys came walking to them.

"I guess you worked much at it, judging by your reaction" Drew said

"Yeah" May and Dawn said in unison

"Well congrats to your win" Kenny said

Next battle was Serena and Misty vs Melody and Molly. Serena and Misty won that as easy as May and Dawn.

 _After school_

The girls waited for the boys when they finally came the eight of them started walking. But they got stopped by Brianna, Molly, Ursula and Melody

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked

"Going home" May said

"No, i mean with them" Brianna said pointing towards the boys

"They are walking us home" Misty said

"Why is that then?" Molly asked

"Not any of your business" Dawn said

"I think it is" Ursula said

"No don't think so" Serena said

"But i think so" Melody said

Now were the eight girls just staring at each other with hate.

"May, i think we should go" Drew said grabbing May's hand and dragging her away. The other boys did the same with Misty, Dawn and Serena.

"Hey why are you holding hands?" Brianna asked  
"Guess three times" May growled

"Are you dating?" Molly asked

"Yay, you finally figured it out" Misty said fake happy

"Since when?" Ursula asked

"Since the prom" Dawn said

"But how?" Melody asked

"Because we love each other" Serena said

Now the boys literally dragged May, Misty, Dawn and Serena from the school.

 _Later that day with May and Misty_

May and Misty trained to get out their anger. They had just returned Corsola and Beautifly. When they felt someone hug them from behind the third time that day.

"Didin't we told you to stop doing that?" They asked in unison

"Maybe, but it's no fun in that" They heard Drew and Gary say

"Can you let go?" May asked

"Okay then" Drew sighed and let go of May. And Gary let go of Misty. May and Misty turned around see their boyfriends stand there.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked

"Came see if you were okay" Gary said

"You looked pretty upset when we leaved you earlier" Drew said

"Is that the only reason why you came?" May asked

"No, we wanted to ask why you was so angry at Brianna and Molly" Gary said

"Oh" The both girls said

"They told to stay away from you" Misty said

"And said in a way like they owned you" May said

"Oh, they must really like us" Gary said and Drew nodded

"Weird, because they're only your biggest fangirls ever" Misty and May said rolling their eyes

"Okay, we understand" Gary said

"So how about a battle?" Drew asked

May and Misty looked at them then on each other smirking

"Sure, i will battle you and Misty battle Gary" May said

And the first battle started. It was Beautifly vs Masquerain. And guess what Masquerian blushed. This time Drew noticed and so did May who now smirked. And May won since the same thing happend as when they first battled.

 _Meanwhile with Dawn and Serena_

Dawn and Serena was in Serena's room when somebody knocked on the door. And when Serena openend the she was met by a Pikachu. Serena looked suprised and so did Dawn.

"What is a Pikachu doing here?" Serena said

"Strange none of us have a Pikachu" Dawn said

Suddenly Ash and Kenny stood infront of them and the Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash" Serena said suprised

"Kenny, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked

"To see if you were okay" Kenny said

"Yeah, you looked pretty angry before" Ash said

"Oh" The both girls said

"What happened between you and Melody" Ash asked Serena

"And between you and Ursula" Kenny said to Dawn

"Easy, they told us to stay away from you like they owned you or something" Dawn said and Serena nodded

"That's why you were upset" Kenny said and looked at the girls like they were two rare pokemon

"Yeah, and Ash i didin't know you got a Pikachu" Serena said

"Oh, Pikachu had been left home since you must have your pokemon inside their pokeballs" Ash said

"And it doesn't like to be inside it's pokeball. In fact it hates it that's why" Kenny said

"Okay" The both girls said in unison

"Why don't we go and see how May and Misty is doing?" Serena asked

"Good idea" Dawn said and thy made their way to the battlefield. When they came there Misty's Corsola had just taken out Gary's Nidoqueen.

"Decided to have a battle?" Serena said

"Yeah, and Drew lost because Masqerain didin't want attack Beautifly" May said smiling and Dawn started to giggle

"Haha, very funny" Drew said sarcastically

"It's acutally funny" Serena giggled

"Yeah" Drew said sarcastically rolling his eyes

"How about a tag battle then?" Dawn asked

"We four against you four" Misty said

And the four boys looked at each other and then they nodded.

"Good, i go and get dad" May said and made her way out of the room

"Wait, why?" Ash asked but May was already gone

"Because we need a judge" Serena sighed

May came back with her dad and Max

"Okay, lets start the battle" May said

They were now standing at the battle field

"Pikachu, i choose you" Ash said and Pikachu jumped of his shoulder

"Roselia, lets go" Drew said calling out his pokemon

"Breloom, come on" Kenny said sending out the pokemon

"Blastoise, lets go" Gary said and it appeard on the battlefield

The girls now smirked

"Braixen, come on" Serena said calling out the pokemon

"Wartortle take the stage" May said and it appeared

"Piplup spotlight" Dawn said calling out the little penguin

"Gyardos" Misty said calling out the big pokemon

"Let the battle begin" Norman said

Drew and Kenny looked at each other nodding

"Breloom/Roselia use stun spore" They said smirking knowing it would paralyze the opposing pokemon

But May and Dawn just looked at each other smirking and nodding

"Wartortle use water gun" May said

"Piplup use bubble beam" Dawn said and both pokemon launghed the attacks at the same time. Stopping the stun spore.

"What happend?" Gary asked

"Easy, stun spore is just powder it has no effect if it gets wet" Max said smiling

"In that case" Ash said looking at Gary who nodded

"Blastoise use hydro pump on Gyarados" Gary said

"Pikachu use thunder bolt on Braixen" Ash said

Now Misty and Serena smirked

"Gyarados use protect" Misty said

"Braixen use flamethrower" Serena said and none of the attack hit

Now the four girls smirked looking at each other

"Piplup/Gyarados use whirl pool" Dawn and Misty said said

"Braixen use fire blast" Serena said

"Wartortle use ice beam" May said and all attacks hit at the same time and only Blastoise and Pikachu was standing

"Roselia and Breloom is unable to battle" Norman said and May and Dawn did a high five

"Pikachu use iron tail on Braixen" Ash said

"Blastoise use rapid spin on Gyarados" Gary said

"Gyarados use protect" Misty said

"Dodge" Serena said

"Piplup use bide on Blastoise" Dawn said

"Wartortle use ice beam on Pikachu" May said

Iron tail missed and rapid spin were blocked. Then ice beam hit Pikachu and bide hit Blastoise. After the attacks hit both Pikachu and Blastoise were knocked out.

"Pikachu and Blastoise is unable to battle that means the winners are the girls" Norman said

"Good job Blastoise" Gary said returning the pokemon

"Pikachu you did a great job" Ash said picking up the pokemon

"That was a imrpessive battle" Norman said

 _Next day in school_

The last lesson was just about to end and the weekend start. When the principle came into the class room.

"I just wanted to say that next week your pokemon don't have to be inside their pokeballs all the time exept battle class" He annouced and all in the class started to cheer. Ash did a high five with Kenny.

"Now you can go home" Soledad said and everybody except May, Misty, Dawn and Serena rushed out of the class room.

"May, Misty, Dawn and Serena are you coming?" Ash asked

"Wait outside we must do something" Serena said

"Okay" They said

"So how is it working out with the boys" The principle asked

"Good" The four girls answered

"So could we maybe change so we also are paired up with them too?" Misty asked

"Rose and Zoey too" Dawn added

"Of course it's the least i can do for the wonderful performance on the prom" The principle said

"Thanks" The four girls said and made their way out of the class room.

Suddenly someone put hand on their shoulders.

"Ahh" They exclaimed and jumped in suprise

"You are really easy to scare you know" Kenny stated smirking

"You suprised us" The four girls and started walking

"Sure" Drew said rolling his eyes when the boys caught up to the girls

"You did suprise us" The four girls said

"I don't think so" Gary said smirking

"But we think so and we know that better than you" The four girls said getting annyoed

"Okay, we did suprise you" Ash said not wanting one of the girls to get angry. And since the other boys didin't want to face Misty's mallet they stopped.

"So, which pokemon are you going to have outside it's pokeball next week?" Ash asked

"I don't think i'm gonna have one outside it's pokeball" Serena said and May nodded

"I think i gonna have Piplup since it was my first pokemon" Dawn said

"I think i gonna go with Togepi" Misty said

"So i guess only you two and Ash are the ones that gonna have a pokemon outside a pokeball then" Gary said

"Out of us eight at least" Drew added and Kenny just nodded

"Misty i didin't know you got a Togepi" Gary said

"Yeah, i leave it in Norman's green house when i'm busy" Misty said

"May does your dad got a green house?" Drew asked

"Yeah, but it's for the pokemon" May said

"Maybe you can show us which other pokemon you got" Ash said

"Sure" Dawn said

 _May's house_

When they came inside they were greeted by Max

"Max are you going somewhere?" Misty asked  
"Yes, i'm gonna meet a friend" The younger boy said

"Okay, have fun" May said

"See ya" Max said and leaved

"Why do i get the feeling thet he doesn't like us very much" Gary said and the other boys nodded in agreement

"He maybe doesn't like that much because of the little fact that..." Misty started

"You made me cry..." May continued

"Called me that horrible nickname..." Dawn continued further

"And called May different months..." Serena continued

"And tried to tell us what to do and screamed at us" Misty ended

"First of all when we screamed at you we had a reason to do so" Drew said argued

"And, you deserved that discharge" Dawn said

"How exactly did i deserve that?" Ash asked

"You didn't stop your friends from doing any of those things" Serena said

"Okay, but a discharge was a bit too much. It nearly ruined my hair" Drew said and Gary nodded

"Wow, then you gonna see my hair in the morning" Dawn said

"And forget that you ever gonna do it" May said

"Hey, lets go to the green house" Serena said

 _In the green house_

The green house was full of different pokemon.

"Come on out everybody" The girls said throwing their pokeball in the air and the pokemon appeared and more pokemon came from their hiding spots in the bushes. All pokemon were:

Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Beautifly, Skitty, Blaziken, Munchlax, Glaceon, Togepi, Azurill, Gyarados, Corsola, Politoed, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Piplup, Togekiss, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, Braixen, Pancham and Eevee.

"Wow that's a lot of pokemon" Gary said but gulped when he saw a Slaking, Vigoroth and Slakoth

"Is that yours pokemon too?" Drew asked and girls started to laugh

"What's so funny?" Kenny asked

"Did you think only our pokemon are in here" Misty said

"It's my dads pokemon" May said

"Where do you think he keep them when he doesn't have challengers" Dawn asked

"Oh" The four boys said

"Come on let out your pokemon too" Serena said

"Okay come on out" The boys throwing their pokeballs in the air and following pokemon appeared: Roselia, Masqurain, Flygon, Absol, Umbreon, Blastoise, Electravire, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Scizor, Empoleon, Floatzel, Machoke, Alakzam, Breloom, Bayleef, Snivy, Noctowl, Buizel, Noibat and Hawlucha

"You got some pokemon to" Misty said

"We got more home at least me and Ash" Gary said

And they saw that Glaceon and Beautifly made their way towards Absol and Masqurain who both blushed. The girls giggled at the sight.

 _Next school week_

Ash, Misty and Dawn had their pokemon with them that day. Ash had Pikachu, Misty had Togepi and Dawn had Piplup.

"Ash" They suddenly heard Melody say. Serena sighed. May, Misty and Dawn looked annoyed.

"Hello Melody" Ash said but he didin't notice Serena's mood change. But Pikachu did and jumped to Serena's shoulder instead, and nuzzled it's cheek against Serena's. She smiled at cute gesture.

"I did not know you had a Pikachu" Melody said

"Yeah, and i think we must go now, bye" Gary said and looked at Ash with look that said 'we better get going'. Ash nodded and they started leave.

"Pikachu why did you sit on Serena's shoulder when Melody came?" He asked

"Pretty clear, Pikachu don't like her" Serena said and Pikachu nodded in agreement


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry i have not updated. I have writer's block and it has been a lot with school. But i'll update when get an idea.


End file.
